Les spectres reprennent du service!
by Kalas1209
Summary: Suite de Les spectres s'en mêlent! Deux ans après son mariage avec Kai, Tala veut aprofondir leur relation... Les spectres vont encore en baver!
1. Présentation

_**Les spectres reprennent du service !**_

_**Hello !**_

_**Je suis de retour !**_

Dranzer : NOOOOON !_ (se barre en volant)_

**_Ben quoi ? J'ai encore rien fait…_**

Wolborg : Ouais, mais ça va pas tarder…

_**C'est vrai.**_

_**Vous l'avez réclamé alors la voici…LA SUITE DES « SPECTRES S'EN MELENT ! » Cette suite sera plus longue que la première partie : 10 chapitres de plus, soit en tout 20 chapitres.**_

Falborg : Oh mon Dieu…20 chapitres pour souffrir…

_**Tu crois pas si bien dire, lol.**_

_**Donc, en gros, la fic se passe juste après le mariage (disons 2 ans après) de Kai et Tala.**_

Kai : M'en parle pas…

Tala :…c'était horrible.

_**Mais oui, j'vous crois… **_

_**Voici la liste des 20 chapitres : j'espère que les titres vous donnerons envi de lire les chapitres ?**_

**_La chose…_**

**_Y-a de l'orage dans l'air…_**

**_Voyage, voyage !_**

**_Et c'est Brian qui s'y colle._**

**_Pas question !_**

**_Mais pourquoi il pleure ?_**

**_Finalement, si…_**

**_Les carottes, ça rend aimable…_**

**_Le bain !_**

**_Comment ça se change cette chose ?_**

**_Douce nuit, belle nuit…_**

**_Balade quotidienne…_**

**_Le jouet._**

**_Arrête de me regarder comme ça !_**

**_Qui a dit que ces petites choses étaient innocentes ?_**

**_Disparu !_**

**_Fin de maladie ? Ou simulation ?_**

**_Le calme…_**

_…**avant la tempête !**_

**_C'est qu'on s'y attache à ces petites bêtes !_**

_Petit rappel :__En_** gras**_, c'est les dialogues humains ; en **gras+italique**, c'est les paroles des spectres._

_**Et voilà !**_

Wolborg : Bizarre…J'le sens pas ce coup là…

_**Maaaaaaais si ! Tu verras.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	2. La chose

_**Les spectres reprennent du service !**_

**Chapitre 1 : La chose…**

_P.O.V : Wolborg…_

Ahhhhh…Le soleil, la belle vie…Hein ? Tiens, vous revoilà ? Vous en avez loupé des choses. Comme quoi ? Oh, trois fois rien…Juste que mon Tala vit maintenant depuis deux ans avec Hiwatari…Et ouais, deux ans déjà…Remarque, j'm'en fous, j'suis un spectres, j'suis immortel. Hey, mais vous vous rendez compte que ça fait deux ans que je vois Dranzer, 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24, et que j'ai toujours pas essayé de le tuer ? Comment ça, vous en avez rien à faire ? Nan mais oh ! Il en va de ma santé mentale, là ! Bon ok, j'avoue, on s'entend un peu mieux (notez le « un peu », c'est important. Si, si, sérieux). Bref, comme je disais, mon Tala et l'autre là, vivent ensemble. Tala a vendu son p'tit appartement : celui qu'il avait acheté tout seul, vous vous souvenez ? Non ? Pas grave…Bref, il vit chez Hiwatari maintenant. Et à l'heure où je vous parle, Tala…Bah, il est barré où… ? Tient, il s'en va…Hey ! Me laisse pas tout seul !

Tala me prend et me met dans sa poche. Ah bah oui, c'est mieux. Nan mais c'est quoi ces maîtres qui pense même pas à leurs spectres ? J'vous jure…J'me demande où il va…On est pas samedi, donc on va pas en boîte…Surtout que Tala, aller en boîte tout seul, c'est pas demain la veille. On est pas dimanche…On est quel jour d'ailleurs ? Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, lundi…Bon allez, je demande.

_**« -Hey, Tala ! Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ?**_

**-Tu verras. J'ai envi de faire plaisir à Kai.**

_**-Un cadeau ? Bah alors là, tu te débrouilles !**_

**-De toute façon, je n'ais pas besoin de toi. »**

Hein ?…Hey ! Bah puisque c'est comme ça, j'le boude. Oui, je sais, c'est très mature de ma part et je m'en fou. On prend le bus et finalement, au bout d'un trajet interminable dans ce maudi bus qui avançait pas et qui était bondé de monde (on se demande pourquoi…), on descend. Tala se dirige vers un grand bâtiment…C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est marqué quoi là ? Or…orph…Mais marche moins vite ! J'ai pas eu le temps de lire la plaque…Bon, ben tant-pis…De toute façon, aucune aventure ne me fais peur, moi (mes chevilles vont très bien pour information…) ! Tala va à l'accueille où une femme très laide (elle fait peur, sérieux…) regarde mon Tala. Nan mais je rêve là ou elle le dévore des yeux ? BAT LES PATTES ! IL EST PRIT DE TOUTE FACON ! Nan mais…Hein ? Ben oui, je protège toujours mon maître. Hey, que croyez-vous ? C'est pas parce-qu'il est majeur et vacciné qu'il ne reste pas MON maître, MON bout-choux ! Ola…Je fais dans le sentimentalisme là…J'me ramollis…J'suis sûr que c'est parce-que je traîne trop avec Dranzer…Y-a des séquelles. Bon, apparemment la bonne-femme a fini de parler. Elle mène Mon Tala dans une pièce sombre, sans tableaux, sans rien…C'est qui leur décorateur ? Non, parce-que là, faut revoir ça quand même…Comment ça « cesse de toujours tout critiquer » ? Je critique jamais, moi. Sauf ce qui est critiquable. Et cette pièce l'est ! Un homme en costume noir s'avance. J'l'aime pas…

**« -Monsieur Tala Ivanov ?**

**-Oui, c'est moi.**

**-Enchanté. Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris. Vous venez pour Alexandre ?**

**-Oui. Est-ce qu'il est là ?**

**-Oui. D'ailleurs, depuis votre dernière visite, il vous réclame.**

**-Alors il peut sortir d'ici ?**

**-Oui, je vais le faire aller chercher. Vous devez remplir le dernier dossier.**

**-D'accord. »**

Et ils papotent, ils papotent…pfffff…Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de dossier ? C'est qui cet Alexandre ? Pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi, hein ? Personne ne m'aime…J'suis un incompris…MAIS ARRETEZ DE RIRE, C'EST PAS DROLE ! Vous pourriez faire au moins semblant de compatire ! Comment ça, vous faîtes déjà semblant ? Ok, je vois le genre. Allez, oust ! Dehors, je veux plus vous voir !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tient, vous revoilà ? Bon…D'accord, j'accepte vos excuses muettes…On va dire qu'il y en a…Tournez un peu la tête…Mais non, de l'autre côté ! Là, voilà. Vous voyez cette p'tite chose, là, avec une touffe noir et d'immenses yeux bleus… C'est cette chose que Tala nomme Alexandre…Tala a dit que cette bestiole avait trois ans, qu'il était trop choux et tout et tout…Et ben moi, je le sens pas du tout…Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure, il me fixe bizarrement, il arrête pas de prononcer des trucs pas clairs et parce-qu'il tient la main de MON MAITRE ! A savoir au passage, l'époux d'Hiwatari…Il va gueuler quand Tala va arriver…Je veux même pas être là…Je vais encore devoir consoler Tala, et moi, ça fait deux ans que je l'ai pas fait…Et oui, je me rouille. No comments…Au bout de quoi ? Un tiers de seconde et demi ? Non, peut-être pas quand même…Tala cède en voyant les grands yeux bleus limites larmoyants de ce truc non-identifiable et me met dans sa main… … … NON ! Me laisse pas tout seul avec ÇA ! Talaaaaaa ! … … …Il m'écoute même pas en plus. Et il sourit…Pffffff…Je hais la vie…Non, je n'exagère pas…Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahhhhh…Enfin de retour ! Tala entre, me reprend et me glisse dans sa poche (c'est pas trop tôt…), puis il se dirige vers la cuisine. Au passage, il dépose l'espèce de bestiole nommée Alexandre sur le canapé et lui dit de pas bouger. Je rêve ou ce truc est intelligent ? Il vient de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Oui, je sais, je suis médisant…Bref, Tala va donc dans la cuisine, entoure la taille d'Hiwatari et lui dépose un bisou sur la nuque (beark…les humains…).

**« -Hm…Tu étais où ?** Demande Hiwatari.

**-J'ais une surprise pour toi…Je pense que ça va te plaire…Enfin, j'espère. »**

L'autre énergumène (Aïeuh ! Mais arrêtez de me taper !) se retourne et l'embrasse. Ils se sourient tout les deux et Hiwatari demande :

**« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Tu verras…C'est dans le salon. Viens ! »**

Et c'est partit pour la grande aventure ! Bouchez-vous les tympans car…Bah, on est déjà de retour dans la cuisine ? Oula…Il a pas l'air content le maître de Dranzer…

**« -C'est quoi, Ça ! »**

Tient, lui aussi se pose la question ? Ah bah ça me rassure, j'suis pas tout seul…C'est déjà ça. Tala le regarde d'un air enfantin, vous savez ? celui du _je- suis- un- petit- agneau- qui-vient- de- naître- et- qui- est- super- innocent- parce- que- moi- d'abord- je- suis- tout- gentil- et- je- t'aime_…Le « je t'aime » étant très important puisque c'est ce qui sert à faire culpabiliser l'adversaire…Ouais, ben sauf qu'Hiwatari doit être super immunisé depuis le temps qu'il vit avec Tala...

**« -Ben quoi ? C'est juste un petit garçon de trois ans…**

**-ÇA J'AI BIEN VU ! Nan mais tu te rends compte ? Un enfant ? Et de trois ans en plus ! »**

Un enfant… ?Et merde…

**« -Je peux savoir en quoi ça te gène, hein ?**

**-C'est beaucoup de responsabilités et on ne vit ensemble que depuis deux ans, Tala ! Deux ans ! Moi j'ai pas envi de passer le début de notre vie ensemble à élever un gosse ! Je veux pouvoir être avec toi sans devoir m'occuper d'un gamin tous les jours ! On a encore du temps pour ça !**

**-…Tu l'aimes pas, c'est ça… ?**

**-Tala…**

**-Mais vas-y ! Dis-le ! Moi qui voulais te faire plaisir en approfondissant notre relation…**

**-Nan mais tu écoutes quand je te parle ? C'est trop tôt ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais il est hors de question qu'il reste dans cette maison.**

**-Parfait, dans ce cas… »**

Hein ? Quoi ? Ils…Ils vont quand même pas se séparer là ? Malgré que je n'apprécie que (très) moyennement ce type, je dois dire qu'Hiwatari a raison…C'est vrai quoi ! Ils ne sont même pas partis en voyage après leur mariage ! En plus, il n'y a que Tala qui ne bosse pas pour le moment…Vous imaginez, vous, un enfant tout seul dans cette baraque ? Moi pas…Tala prend le petit et monte s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Le gamin dort depuis un bon moment déjà (j'me demande comment il fait, avec tout le vacarme qu'il y a eu…). Tala le berce doucement en caressant ses cheveux. Et, bien évidemment ; car si vous vous souvenez bien, je suis maudit… ; ce qui devait arriver, arriva :

**« -Wolborg…Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »**

Et voilà, il pleure. Bon, ben quand faut y aller…Merci Hiwatari, merci…Je sens que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir fait pleurer MON maître !

_A suivre…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Ça vous a plu ?**_

_**C'était peut-être un peu court, non ?**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite ! Prochain chapitre : **Y a de l'orage dans l'air…_

_**Kalas1209**_


	3. Y a de l'orage dans l'air

_**Les spectres reprennent du service !**_

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

**Zelina56 : _Et oui, Tala veut être papa, lol…Ou maman ? Bah, je sais pas, faut lui demander…Tala ?_**

Tala : Ne m'adresse même plus la parole !

…_**Zelina, je crois qu'il préfère être « maman », lol.**_

Tala : Tssssss…De toute façon, j'ai pas mon mot à dire, alors…

_**Pas faux.**_

**Devil Allony :** **_Oui, Kai a peut-être raison, mais…Tu ne trouve pas que ça serait trop facile si Tala acceptait de l'écouter ? Lol. Au fait, j'attends toujours que tu m'envoie les chapitres de _« Papas ! »_… J'en connais qui attendent la suite, je te rappelle…_**

**Will :** **_Voui, j'suis contente ! Lol. Tu as trouvé le chapitre trop court ? Bah, désolée…J'essaierais de faire plus long, mais je te promet rien, lol._**

**Aoi Boya** : **_J'avoue, j'ai mis du temps à faire cette suite… Et oui, l'idée du gosse est effrayante, lol, c'est ça le but. J'espère que la suite te_** **_plaira. Et merci pour les encouragements !_**

Kai : Ouais, on va en avoir besoin avec cette f…

_**Cette ?**_

Kai :…fille… ?

_**Mouais…Ca passe pour cette fois…**_

**Kamatari-chan **: **_Non, celui-là a été adopté, lol._**

Tala : Comme si je souffrais pas assez avec vous deux… !

Kai : Parle pour toi…

_**Pauvre Wolborg ? Ah bon ?**_

Wolborg : Enfin quelqu'un qui compatit à mon sort ! C'est pas trop tôt !

_**Wolborg, j'te rappelle que Kami adooooore que les personnages souffrent…**_

Wolborg :…Evidemment…C'était trop beau…

_**Pour excuser mon retard, je vais poster 2 chapitres ! Amusez-vous bien !**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos très gentilles reviews !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 2 : Y a de l'orage dans l'air…**

_P.O.V : Dranzer…_

**« -Mais vas-y ! Dis-le ! Moi qui voulais te faire plaisir en approfondissant notre relation…**

**-Nan mais tu écoutes quand je te parle ? C'est trop tôt ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais il est hors de question qu'il reste dans cette maison.**

**-Parfais, dans ce cas… »**

Hmmm…Mais quel est le crétin qui gueule, là ? Je dormais, moi…Si tant est qu'un spectre puisse dormir…Bonne question ; à approfondir. Bon, voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tient ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais posé sur la table de la cuisine, moi ? Kai ? Kai ! Ah, il est là. Je le vois (oui, je sais, vous aviez compris…) immobile, face à la porte…On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme…Hey, notez que pour une fois, c'est pas moi ! Bon, sérieusement…Kai s'assoit, apparemment toujours sous je ne sais quel choc. Je m'inquiète, là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**_« -Kai… ? Ça va ?_**

**-…**

**_-He ho? Kai?_**

**-…Je me suis disputé avec Tala…Tala… »**

Sérieux ? Et ben…Ça faisait longtemps…Plus de deux ans. Comment ça se fait ? C'est limite si c'est pas le bonheur parfait entre eux ! Non, je suis sûr que c'est une blague…pas vrai ? Un coup d'œil à mon maître me montre que…j'ai tord. Kai a les larmes aux yeux. Il me prend et me glisse gentiment dans sa poche et on sort. Où ? Alors là, bonne question. C'est à lui qu'il faut vous adresser. Mais le connaissant, je suis sûr que lui-même ne le sais pas…Il se laisse aller, selon son humeur du moment, selon comment ses pas le guide à travers la ville. Il s'arrêtera bien à un moment, pour se vider la tête. Peut-être au bord de l'eau ? Il adore l'eau. Allez comprendre…Moi, je suis le feu, et lui il aime l'eau…L'esprit de contradiction, comme toujours…

Kai marche longtemps, très longtemps. Mais non, je n'exagère rien. La preuve, le soleil se couche déjà ! Ah, tient ? On s'arrête. Je sens Kai qui me prend, me fixe à son lanceur et me lance. Je sors automatiquement. Oui, je veux voir mon maître, le rassurer, le réconforter…Bref, comme quand il était petit. C'est mignon les enfants, hein ? Ouais, vous avez raison : dommage que ça grandisse…C'est si innocent !…Comment ça, je vais avoir la surprise du siècle ? Bon, taisez-vous, je veux entendre mon maître.

_**« -Kai ?**_

**-Dranzer, je…Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…**

_**-Tu t'es disputé avec Tala… ?**_

**-…Oui…Il a pris la décision d'adopter un enfant, un petit garçon de trois ans, sans m'en avoir parlé avant… »**

Oh le con ! Ivanov, t'es con ! (Mais aïe ! Frappez pas si fort !) Ce mec aurait quand même pu demander si MON Kai était d'accord !

**« -Je lui est dit que je ne voulais pas du petit, qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste et…J'ai peur que Tala s'en aille…Dranzer ? »**

Hein ? Oui, quoi ? Oh, désolé, j'étais en pleine réflexion de meurtre envers un certain individu roux… Mais je ne citerai personne.

_**« -Essaye de discuter calmement avec lui, de lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'en veux pas…**_

**-Déjà fait…**

_**-Et bien recommence, mais fait en sorte de ne pas hausser le ton de votre conversation. »**_

Kai semble réfléchir un moment avant de baisser la tête, de soupirer et de murmurer qu'il est « ok ». Et oui, Kai : on a rien sans rien. Whaaaaaaao…Si ça, c'est pas philosophe comme remarque… (Quoi ? Mais me dites pas « non » en plus !) Le soleil se couche et nous rentrons. J'espère que ça ira mieux entre eux. Oui, je sais, c'est dur à croire…Mais Kai est plus ouvert depuis ces deux dernières années, alors…s'il faut faire des sacrifices (tels que côtoyer Wolborg 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7), ok.

* * *

Arrivé à la maison, Kai me pose sur le meuble de la salle à manger et va à la cuisine. Moi je sors de la toupie (si vous vous souvenez bien, personne ne peux me voir ni m'entendre). J'arrive à la cuisine où Kai met la table et où Ivanov prépare le repas…L'ambiance est glaciale…Brrrr…Oh tient, Wolborg. Je me dirige vers lui.

**_« -Ton abruti de maître est enfin rentré._** Me lance-t-il.

_**-Ta gueule ! Tu crois que le tien est mieux peut-être ? Je te signale qu'au passage c'est lui qui a eu la meeeeeerveilleuse idée d'adopter. »**_

Et toc ! Dans les dents ! Niark ! Ah ! Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, hein ? Et bah ne dis rien, ça me fera des vacances…Non, non, je ne suis pas sadique ni rien de tout cela…J'ai dit non. Je me retourne et là j'aperçois une p'tite bouille brune avec de très grands yeux bleus larmoyants…Oulà…

**_« -C'est quoi, ça ? _**Je demande (surtout pour moi-même).

_**-Alexandre, le petit de trois ans. »**_

Naaaaaan, sans deg' ? J'avais pas remarqué…Mais quel con…J'ai bien vu que c'était un enfant. Pourquoi j'ai posé la question alors ?…Euh… (Dranzer : 0, Lecteurs : 1)… (bug intellectuel)…Je sais pas. Bon, bref ! Ivanov (non, pour moi ce n'est plus Tala : il a perdu ce titre, na !) et Kai passent à table avec le mio…euh, Alexandre. C'est le silence complet. Allez, Kai, dit quelque chose ! Entame la conversation ! Dis…je sais pas, moi ! N'importe quoi !

**« -Tala ? »**

Bon, t'aurais pu faire mieux…

**« -Kai ? »**

Et ben c'est pas gagné…

**« -Tu sais, je…je pense qu'on devrait en rediscuter. Tu sais, pour…**

**-Alors, tu veux bien qu'il reste ?** Demande un Ivanov plein d'espoir (l'espoir fait vivre…).

**-J'ai pas encore dis ça. Non, je voudrait qu'on…**

**-Si tu ne veux pas, alors on a plus rien à se dire.** Le coupe Ivanov.

**-Tu pourrais quand même m'écouter, j'te signale ! »**

Non, Kai, ne cris pas…

**« -Écouter quoi ? Hein ? Tu m'as déjà tout dis tout à l'heure ! Tu ne veux pas approfondir notre relation ! Ok, j'ai compris…**

**-Crétin, t'as rien compris du tout !**

**-Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu penses que je suis un crétin ? Alors bon vent ! Le crétin te quitte !**

**-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !**

**-J'AI TOUT LES DROITS, JE SUIS UN HOMME LIBRE ! »**

Et ça y est…C'est partit en vrille…Le petit, qui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe (tu m'étonne, le pauvre bout de chou…), se met à pleurer. Ivanov le prend dans ses bras, récupère Wolborg et s'en va. Je regarde Kai. Il a le visage enfouit dans ses mains…Il se lève, me récupère au passage et se couche en position de fétus sur le canapé. Moi, qui suis rentré dans ma toupie, sens ses larmes tomber au creux de mon médaillon…Oh, Kai ! J'aime pas le voir comme ça…Il faut que ça change ! Merde, c'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas au bout de deux ans d'union qu'ils vont se séparer aussi bêtement !

Kai a finit par s'endormir. Je ressors et vais trouver Wolborg. Je le vois qui semble m'attendre devant la fenêtre, à côté de l'escalier.

_**« -Dranzer, il faut faire quelque chose.**_

_**-T'as une idée ?**_

_**-Peut-être… »

* * *

**_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors, comment c'était ?**_

_**A toute suite pour le prochain chapitre : **Voyage, voyage !_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	4. Voyage, voyage!

_**Les spectres reprennent du service !**_

**Chapitre 3 : Voyage, voyage !**

_P.O.V : Wolborg…_

_**« -Dranzer, il faut faire quelque chose.**_

_**-T'as une idée ?**_

_**-Peut-être… »**_

Bien sûr que j'ai une idée ! Attendez…N'oublions pas que je suis quand même Wolborg ! Bon, je vois que Dranzer commence à s'impatienter, donc…

_**« -Bon récapitulons…Tala a adopté un môme…**_

_**-Hm…**_

_**-…Il veut ; j'me demande pourquoi ; absolument le garder…**_

_**-Hm hm…**_

_**-…Hiwatari l'a mal prit…**_

_**-Hm hm…**_

_**-…Ils se sont disputés…**_

_**-Hm hm… »**_

Bon sang ! Mais il m'énerve avec ses « hm hm… » ! Je pensais pas que son maître avait à ce point déteint sur lui ! … À moins que ce soit le spectre qui est déteint sur le maître… ? Bonne question…Bref !

_**« -…Ils ne sont pas partis en voyage après leur mariage comme tout les humains font…**_

_**-Hm…**_

_**-MAIS T'ARRÊTES AVEC TES « Hm hm… » ?**_

_**-Hm…**_

_**-…Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?**_

_**-…Ça se pourrait… »**_

Non Wolborg, on tue pas l'autre andouille devant soit…Déjà, si je pouvais le tuer, j'aurais déjà essayé il y a longtemps…C'est moi ou je me parle à moi-même ? Oulà…J'avais bien dit qu'il y avait des risques de séquelles à traîner avec cet idiot !

**_« -Bon, abrège !_** Me lance-t-il.

_**-Je pensais à leur organiser un voyage.**_

_**-…Un voyage ?**_

_**-…Hm hm…**_

_**-T'as sûrement oublier un tout petit détail…ON EST DES SPECTRES ! Comment veux-tu qu'on organise un voyage !**_

_**-C'est simple, on leur en parle chacun de notre côté. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas qu'ils embarquent le petit ! Donc, on leur propose de le mettre en garde chez l'un de nos amis.**_

**_-…Hm…Et tu crois que ça va marcher ?_** Me demande-t-il, septique.

_**-T'as d'autres idées, peut-être ?**_

_**-…Ok, va pour le voyage. Où pourraient-ils aller ?**_

_**-A la montagne.**_

_**-…Et pourquoi pas à la plage ?**_

_**-Parce que la montagne c'est mieux !**_

_**-Non, c'est mieux la plage ! »**_

Bon sang…On va jamais s'en sortir s'il me contredit tout le temps ! C'est vrai quoi ? Faut toujours qu'il dise l'inverse de ce que MOI je dis…Sûr, j'essaierai de le perdre une fois en vacance…où que se soit, d'ailleurs.

_**« -…Allons voir sur l'ordi.**_

_**-…Ouais. »**_

On monte jusqu'au bureau d'Hiwatari. Ben ouais, vu qu'il est le seul à travailler, il a un bureau à l'étage, juste à côté de la chambre. Je ne suis jamais allé dedans donc vous imaginez bien le choc quand je suis rentré ? Non ? …D'accord…Bon, j'vous fais vite fait la visite. Et c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Donc, il y a tout un pan de mur comblé par la bibliothèque (j'ai jamais vu autant de livres de ma vie !), sur la droite en entrant. Devant nous il y a une cheminée ; pour l'instant éteinte ; et un fauteuil en cuir noir qui lui est de dos par rapport à la rangée de livres. Sur la gauche, il y a une grande fenêtre et en dessous se trouve le bureau avec notre cible : l'ordinateur portable dernier cri d' Hiwatari ! Et si on y allait, là, hein ? Dranzer ? Bah où est-ce qu'…Dranzer ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il m'attend jamais ! Il est déjà en train d'allumer ce foutu truc ! Comment ? Bah c'est très simple. On est des spectres, je vous le rappel. On peut peut-être rien prendre mais tout ce que marche à l'électricité est sous notre contrôle. Donc, Dranzer n'a qu'à penser à ce qu'il veut et l'ordi le fait…Vive la technologie…

**_« -Alors ?_** Je demande.

_**-Y a un hôtel 4 étoiles de disponible.**_

_**-Et où ça ?**_

_**-En Guadeloupe. »**_

Hm…M'ouais…Y a quoi là-bas ? La plage, les cocotiers…Des forêts…Un volcan…UN VOLCAN ? NAN MAIS IL EST MALADE OU QUOI ? Je vais pas envoyer MON Tala là-bas en sachant qu'il risque sa peau près d'un foutu volcan en plein centre de l'île ! Aussi paradisiaque qu'elle soit, c'est NON !

**_« -Alors ?_** Demande-t-il. Inconscient…Idiot !

_**-PAS QUESTION !**_

_**-Bah…Pourquoi ?**_

_**-T'AS PAS VU QU'IL Y AVAIT UN VOLCAN AU CENTRE DE L'ÎLE !**_

_**-Wolborg…Je sais que ton cerveau a tendance à avoir du mal à ce connecter à notre réalité, mais là, ça devient grave…IL EST INACTIF CE VOLCAN ! IDIOT ! TU CROIS SINCÈREMENT QUE J'AURAIS ENVOYER KAI LÀ-BAS S'IL Y AVAIT UN QUELCONQUE RISQUE ? »**_

Ah…ouais…Pas bête…Hem…Maintenant qu'il le dit…Minute, là ! Il m'a traité d'idiot ! Comment ça, « on s'en fou ! abrège ! » ? Pourquoi vous vous liguez toujours contre moi, hein ? Non, rectification, je veux pas le savoir…

_**« -Ok. Va pour la Guadeloupe. Imprime ça en deux exemplaires et réserve une chambre. »**_

Ça y est. La chambre est réservée dans l'hôtel 4 étoiles dont j'ai complètement zappé le nom, et Dranzer a imprimé les pages. Je dois avouer qu'il sait très bien s'y prendre…Mais bon, ça, je lui dirais jamais. Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais lui faire un compliment ? Pffffff…Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

Je me dirige vers la chambre où dort Tala tout en faisant voler (me demandez pas comment j'y arrive, je sais pas moi-même…) les feuille devant moi. Dranzer a pris le deuxième exemplaire. Bref, on s'en fou. L'important, c'est que je suis dans la chambre et qu'il faut que je réveille Tala… Je fais donc tomber les feuilles sur le lit et je rentre dans ma toupie. Je me mets à luire très très fort et à appeler mon maître…

_**« -Tala ? TALA ? TALAAAAAAAAA !**_

**-Hm…**

_**-DEBOUT ! TALAAAA !**_

**-Hm…Ta gueule, je dors…**

_**-LEVE-TOI ! »**_

Oups…Il a l'air furax…Mais bon. Il me prend dans ses mains et remarque, enfin, les feuilles. Il les prend toutes et les feuillète. Il semble surpris…

**« -Wolborg…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

_**-Ça ? Ben vu que tu t'es disputé avec Hiwatari tout à l'heure, Dranzer et moi avons cherché un moyen pour vous réconcilier…On s'est dit qu'un p'tit voyage dans un hôtel 4 étoiles en Guadeloupe ; et sans le gamin ; vous ferait du bien…**_

**-Wolborg, c'est… »**

Est-ce que Dranzer s'en sort avec son maître ?

* * *

_P.O.V : Dranzer…_

Je vois Wolborg qui rejoint la chambre où Ivanov dort. Bon, à nous deux, Kai ! Je redescends, moi aussi en faisant voler les feuilles devant moi. Pratique ce pouvoir. Faudra que je pense à remercier Kai, moi…C'est vrai, après tout. S'il nous avait pas entraîné super dur, j'aurais jamais appris à faire bouger certaines choses.

J'arrive enfin près de Kai et fait tomber les feuilles sur la table basse du salon. J'vous rappel que Kai dort toujours sur le canapé…Le pauvre. Tient ? Kai est déjà réveillé ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOU REVEILLÉ ? Il devrait être en train de se reposer, pas être éveillé à rien faire ! …Oui, je sais : arrête de le materner, Dranzer, il n'a plus 6 ans…M'ouais…Ben ça reste tout comme. Je rentre finalement dans ma toupie et me met à luire faiblement pour lui montrer que je suis là, qu'il peut me parler (même si c'est moi qui veux lui parler, mais bon…) Kai m'observe un moment, puis les feuilles. Il s'assoit et les prend dans ses mains.

**« -Dranzer ?**

_**-Ouiiii ?**_

**-C'est quoi, ça ?**

_**-Une réservation dans un grand hôtel 4 étoiles en Guadeloupe, pourquoi ? »**_

Euh…Vaudrait mieux que je lui explique, parce qu'il a pas l'air content du tout…

_**« -Kai…Wolborg et moi avons décidé de vous faire partir en voyage, sans le petit, pour que vous puissiez vous réconcilier. On vous a réservé une chambre…T'es pas fâché ?**_

**-…Non…Dranzer ?**

_**-Oui ?**_

**-Merci ! »**

J'adore quand il me sourit ! Il est trop mignon ! …Heureusement qu'il m'entend pas penser ça… Bref, on entend tout d'un coup quelqu'un descendre précipitamment les escaliers et avant que j'ai pu sauver Kai du danger, y a une tornade rousse du nom d'Ivanov (oui, oui, c'est le même nom que le maître de Wolborg. Allez savoir pourquoi…) qui se jette sur mon pauvre maître. Beark…Ivanov la Tornade embrasse mon Kai comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles. J'vous rappelle qu'à la base, c'est lui qui voulait se barrer, quand même… Je vois Wolborg un peu plus loin, assit sur la dernière marche. Lui aussi, ça l'écœure de les voir s'embrasser comme ça ?

**« -Kai ! Pardonne-moi !**

**-Je sais pas…T'as quand même voulu me laisser…**

**-J'suis désolé…**

**-Hm…Ok. »**

Conclusion ? Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes…Kai et Ivanov ont discuté le restant de la nuit du voyage et de qui pourrait garder le petit. Ils ont prévu de partir pour le mois. Kai est de toute façon en « vacances forcées »…Finalement, ils partent dans quelques jours, histoire d'avoir le temps de réserver le billet d'avion. J'ai hâte d'être sur la plage, moi ! Vive les vacances ! Vive les Caraïbes !

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors, c'était comment ?**_

_**Un peu plus long que d'habitude, et, comme qui dirait, c'est le calme avant la tempête, lol.**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : **Et c'est Brian qui s'y colle._

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	5. Et c'est Brian qui s'y colle

_**Les spectres reprennent du service !**_

_**Salut ! Et oui, vu que j'ai reçu vos très gentilles reviews rapidement, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 4 plus vite. Alors, heureux(ses) ?**_

Kai : Nan…

_**J'en doute pas, lol.**_

**Lira Hiwatari** **_: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. Je prévois de mettre de plus en plus de conneries au fur et à mesure des chapitres…Lol._**

Wolborg : Ô mon Dieu…

**Aoi Boya** : **_Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais au courant que le volcan de la Soufrière est toujours actif : j'ai vécu en Guadeloupe pendant presque 5 ans. Mais…tu verras, si je l'ai mis « éteint » pour le moment, ce n'est pas pour rien (je ne fais rien au hasard, lol). Enfin, il faudra atteindre le chapitre 5 pour constater…les dégâts, lol._**

**Zelina56** : **_Et oui, Bry' en baby-sitter ! Lol._**

Brian : Pitié…Tout mais pas ça…

_**Et si, et si. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que ta review m'a fait rire (pauvre Kai, il est brimé, lol) et que j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

**Kamatari-chan** : **_Et oui, Taloche est trop choupinou ! Lol._**

Tala : …Arg ! Encore ces surnoms stupides…

_**L'idée du voyage te plais ? Tant mieux ! Parce que c'est pas fini, lol. Et prépare toi à voir Brian au meilleur de sa forme en tant que baby-sitter, lol.**_

_**Merci énormément pour vos reviews très encourageantes et qui me font toujours autant sourire, voir même rire. Celles qui rêves de voir Bry' en baby-sitter, je vous demande un peu de patience…Mais vous n'allaient pas déçu, promis, lol.**_

_**En attendant, un petit chapitre intermédiaire avant le défouloir, lol.**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 4 : Et c'est Brian qui s'y colle.**

_P.O.V : Falborg…_

_**Toc toc toc… … …**_

Hmm…

_**TOC TOC TOC ! … …**_

Hmmmmmm!

**_TOC TOC TOC TOC !_ **

OUAIS! CA VA! ON A COMPRIT ! Pas la peine de frapper si fort sur cette pauvre porte…J'vous jure, les gens d'nos jours…Mwaaaaaaaa…Y'a pas quelqu'un pour aller ouvrir, là ? Non ? Ah bah, tant pis…Dodo moi…

_**TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!**_

…Je sens que je vais faire un meurtre… Dire que Brian et moi on a passé deux ans tranquille, sans emmerdeurs, rien, et là y a un espèce de malade qui frappe comme un _biiiiiiip_ sur la porte d'entrée. Il ne pige pas qu'on ne veut pas lui ouvrir ? Non ?

**« -J'ARRIVE ! »**

Hm ? Brian semble s'être enfin décidé à ouvrir. Pas trop tôt…

**« -Brian ! T'en a mit du temps à ouvrir !**

**-TALA ? »**

Hein ? Quoi ? Tala Ivanov ? Ici ?…J'le sens pas…Si Ivanov est ici, ça veut dire que Hiwatari n'est pas loin…

**« -Kutznetsov…**

**-…Hiwatari… »**

Tient, vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que j'disais !…Mais ? C'est quoi cette chose dans les bras d'Ivanov ?

**« -Euh…Tala ? C'est quoi, ça ?**

**-Ben quoi ? C'est juste un bébé…**

**-HEIN ? »**

HEIN ? (Quoi ? Comment ça, y a de l'écho ? J'trouve pas moi…) UN BEBE ? Brian regarde Hiwatari qui ferme les yeux et soupire genre _« oui, je sais…Mais j'ai pas eut mon mot à dire… »_ Un bébé…J'ai une mauvaise, une TRES mauvaise intuition…Comme si, bizarrement, ça allait me retomber dessus…NOUS retomber dessus ! Brian invite Tala et Hiwatari dans le salon où ils s'assoient. Le…bébé, donc, est tranquillement assis sur les genoux de Tala et regarde tout autours de lui avec d'immeeeeeeeenses yeux bleu clair qui ne me rassurent pas du tout…Moi ? Peur ? Et puis quoi encore ?

A peine sont-ils installés que Dranzer et Wolborg sortent incognito de leurs toupies. Ils s'approche de moi et soupirent.

**_« -'lut…_**Me saluent-ils avec taaaaaaant d'enthousiasme…Ca fait chaud au cœur…

_**-Dites…C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ?**_

_**-Un cauchemar… »**_

Ils soupirent à nouveau et je lance un regard vers ce…gosse. Bizarre, il regarde dans notre direction et agite ses petits bras vers nous…Je regarde derrière moi mais y a rien. Attendez une minute, là ! IL PEUT NOUS VOIR ? …J'en ai des sueurs froides…

_**« -Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? »**_

Ils re-re soupirent… Dranzer et Wolborg m'expliquent donc la situation, chacun leur tour, depuis le début. C'est bizarre quand même…Depuis quand ils arrivent à finir les phrases de l'autre aussi vite ? Remarque, en deux ans, ils ont dû apprendre à s'entendre…Peut-être même à s'apprécier ?

_**« -Et voilà…**_

_**-…Tu sais tout.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Hey ! Falborg !**_

_**-…Vous avez l'air si proche d'un coup… »**_

Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Ils se regardent puis me foudroient sur place du regard…

**_« -NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ?_** Me hurlent-ils si gentiment...

_**-MOI ? AVEC CE…**_

_**-…DEBILE ? **_

_**-…PLUTÔT…**_

_**-…CREVER !»**_

Et voilà ! Ils ont encore fini les phrases de l'autre…D'ailleurs, ils s'en rendent compte, grognent puis se boudent. Mes compagnons sont devenus barge…

Pendant ce temps-là, Tala et Hiwatari expliquent aussi à Brian leur problème…Brian se met soudain à rire nerveusement et tombe du fauteuil où il était assis.

**« -HAHAHAHA…C'est une blague, hein ? Hahahaha…**

**-Euh…Si je te dis non, ça fait quoi ? »** Demande innocemment Tala.

Bien sûr, tout le monde sait qu'Ivanov est TOUT sauf innocent…Brian le regarde, ahuri. Puis il passe à Hiwatari qui le fixe genre _« non, non, tu rêves pas »_, et enfin il regarde le bébé installé sur les genoux de Tala. Le petit le fixe avec de graaaaaaands yeux apeurés et limite larmoyants avant de passer ses petits bras autours du cou de Tala et d'enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule… Je sais, je vous entends déjà avec vos « KAWAAAAAI ! » hystériques… (Aïe !) Brian se lève d'un seul coup :

**« -Non, non et non !**

**-Brian, s'il te plait…**Commence Tala.

**-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !**

**-S'te plaîîîît….Kai est moi on a même pas pu partir en voyage de noces…**

**-Vous avez qu'a partir avec le p'tit !**

**-Mais on ne pourrait pas profiter de nos vacances ! S'te plaîîîît…Bry'…**

**-NON, C'EST NON, TALA !**

**-Même pas pour ce bout d'chou ? »** Demande Tala, le regard tout aussi larmoyant que le petit.

En tout cas, j'ai absolument rien compris, moi… Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Tala supplie Brian ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les deux zigotos à côté de moi m'ont pas tout dit ? …Je les regarde et eux, ils trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de regarder le plafond en sifflotant. M'ouais…Je reporte mon attention sur Brian. Il fixe le gamin. Ce dernier le regarde, toujours blotti dans les bras de Tala, avec les mêmes yeux larmoyants que Tala. Sauf qu'évidemment, étant un enfant, il paraît beaucoup plus innocent…Tient ? J'avais pas remarqué, mais le petit à les mêmes grands yeux bleus que Tala…Aaaaah…Ca me rappelle à l'époque, quand nos maîtres étaient encore petits…J'me souviens que quand Tala faisait ces yeux-là, Brian ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser ni jamais rien lui faire…Innocent, mais redoutable, le p'tit… Hey ! N'est pas Ivanov qui veut…

_**…**_

_**… … …**_

**_… … … … …_**

**_… … … … … ... … …_**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … …_** MERDE ! Brian ! NE CRAQUE PAS !

**« -Je… Pfffffff… Ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné Tala…J'vous garde le p'tit pendant votre voyage…Un mois, c'est ça ? »**

QUOI ? Une minute, là ! Je regarde vers les deux nouilles à mes côtés et… Ils me sourient en plus ?

_**« -Bonne chance avec le petit, Falborg…**_

_**-N'oublie pas de lui chanter une berceuse le soir… »**_

Nooooooon… C'est pas justeuh… Pourquoi Bry' a-t-il craqué, hein ? Ouais, je sais… Le pouvoir des chibi-eyes a ENCORE frappé…

**« -MERCI BRIAN ! »**

Mon Dieu…J'veux mourir…Oui, je sais que je ne peux pas parce que je suis déjà un spectre… Injustice ! Dire que Brian et moi on va devoir garder un môme…J'vous avez bien dit que j'avais un TRES mauvais pressentiment…

**« -Tient ! On te confie aussi Dranzer et Wolborg ! Ca ne te dérange pas, hein ?**

**-Au point où j'en suis… »**

_**« -QUOI ?**_

**_-NAAAAAAAAAAAN ! TALA ! TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA!_**

_**-KAAAAAAI ! S'TE PLAIIIIIIIT ! EMMENE-MOI AVEC TOI !**_

_**-J'VEUX ALLER EN VACANCE MOI AUSSI !**_

_**-JE SERAIS SAGE ! PROMIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! »**_

Ils…Ils vont rester…ici ? Avec nous ? … … … MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'éclate de rire ! Rien que de voir leurs têtes, ça me fait trop marrer !

**_« -ET CA TE FAIT RIRE ?_** M'engueule Wolborg.

_**-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

_**-LA FERME ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE MON KAI VA M'ABANDONNER ? »**_

On arrête de gueuler, pour Wolborg ; et de rire, pour moi. On regarde Dranzer qui est là, devant nous, la tête basse et les yeux encore plus larmoyants que Tala a et le bébé réunis… Oh bon sang… Il va quand même pas chialer, là, hein ? C'est pas digne d'un spectre !

**« -Merci Brian, à bientôt !**

**-M'ouais… »**

Wolborg continue de fixer Dranzer pendant que moi je vois Tala qui est en train de bassiner Bry' avec toutes les mesures de précaution, etc… Hiwatari, lui, prend sa toupie, caresse le médaillon de Dranzer du pouce, puis le pose sur la table basse du salon…

Ils partent…Bon débarras !

_**« -Hey ! Dranzer… ?**_

_**-… … …IL EST PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »**_

ARG ! Mes oreilles ! Bon sang ! Je sens que le mois risque d'être long…

* * *

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Pauvres spectres…**_

_**Quelqu'un veut la suite ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : **Pas question !_

_**D'ailleurs, je compte caser Bry' avec :**_

…_**Tyson…**_

…_**Ray…**_

…_**ou Max… ?**_

_**A vous de choisir !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	6. Pas question!

_**Les spectres reprennent du service !**_

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais… Ayant reçu une review qui m'a démoralisé, je n'ai plus eu le courage d'écrire ces derniers jours. Et puis le lycée me pompait toute mon énergie…**_

_**Mais bon, je vais pas me laisser abattre pour si peu alors…**_

Kai : Ca veut dire deux fois plus de souffrances…Au secours !

_**Vouiiiii… !**_

**Zelina56_ : Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire ! Je vais faire en sorte que ça continu alors, lol. Vive les chibi-eyes, mdr._**

**Will_ : Tu la voulais, la voilà : la suiteuh ! Lol._**

**Tia Dragons's Mistress :_ Lol, oui, pauvre Dranzy-chou et pauvre Bry', mdr._**

Brian : Tssss…Tu parle ! Ca t'arrange bien, ouais !

**Kamatari-chan_ : Et oui, Brian, le baby-sitter de spectres, mdr._**

Brian : Pauvre moi…

**SNT59_ : Hm…Je suis désolée si le chapitre précédent ne t'a pas plut, ainsi que l'idée que Brian puisse garder les deux gus, mais c'est comme ça : je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je crois, au contraire, qu'ils (Tala et Kai) n'ont aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance : surtout Tala car, je te le rappelle, Brian (du moins, dans la fic) est son « meilleur ami » en quelque sorte (je précise : _**_ICI, dans la fic**…). Mais pour Kai, c'est vrai, il y a de quoi se poser la question… C'est bien pour ça qu'il va faire appel à quelqu'un… Mais je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même. Cependant, merci quand même pour ta review et sache que j'ai bien pris en compte ce que tu m'a dit. Désormais, je ferais un peu plus attention.**_

Tala :…

_**Quoi ?**_

Tala :…Non, non, rien…J'ai rien dit, moi…

**Aoi Boya_ : Oui, tu as raison, lol. C'est pas facile de s'occuper d'un gosse, mais alors, celui-là… Pauvre Brian, lol ! Tu trouves mes chapitres trop courts ? Désolée… C'est vrai. En plus, on me l'a déjà dit… Promis, je fais ce que je peux pour les faire plus longs._**

**Radiklement_ : Lol, voici la suite ! (En espérant que ça te plaise.)_**

**Aléanors_ : Dac'…Je m'inquiète (presque) pas, lol._**

Kai : Naaaaan…A peine…

_**Kai…Commence pas, toi…**_

_**Enfin… Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime ce que j'écrit (j'y met tout mon cœur !) J'espère te faire rire encore une fois avec ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture. Et merci pour la review (et pour m'avoir prévenu, lol) !**_

Le sondage :

**1 **voie pour **Max**…

**2** voies pour **Ray**…

Ray : NAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pourquoi moiiiiiiii ? _(pleure)_

_**Parce que. Plaint toi à tes fans, lol.**_

Max : En tout cas, moi, je suis sauvé ! Ouf !

Ray : Traître !

Max :…_(content)_

_**Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 5 : Pas question !**

_P.O.V : Falborg…_

_**« -Hey, Dranzer ?**_

_**-Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ??**_

_**-… »**_

Ca doit bien faire au moins deux heures que Wolborg et moi on essaie de « consoler » Dranzer mais…

_**« -BON ! Ca suffit maintenant !! Tu vas parler, oui ?! »**_

…Rien à faire… Dranzer est complètement déconnecter de la réalité depuis que son maître et Tala sont partit. Pffffff…Ca fait peine à voir. Wolborg s'énerve tout seul pour essayer de le faire parler. J'me demande lequel des deux va craquer le premier…

_**« -DRANZER !! Allez…Mais parle, bon sang !!**_

_**-…**_

_**-Dranzer… J'te préviens… Si tu ne me dit pas quelque chose…**_

_**-… »**_

Craquera…Craquera pas…

_**« -DRANZEEEEEER !!!!**_

_**-… ? »**_

Craquera.

**_Toc toc toc… … …_**

Hm? Qui est-ce? Brian, qui était occuper avec le gosse, se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre.

**« -Kon ??**

**-Kutznetsov. »**

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Ray Kon vient faire ici ? Il veut se battre ? J'vais me faire un plaisir d'écraser sont tigre ! Brian le laisse entrer ; j'me demande bien pourquoi… ; et lui dit de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**

Bonne question ! Tient ? Driger apparaît et vient vers nous…

_**« -DRIGEEEEEER !!!**_

_**-Arg !**_

_**-HEIN ??? »**_

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Dranzer, le _FIER_ Dranzer, s'est jeter sur le tigre?? J'savais bien qu'il était barge…(Aïe !) Driger nous regarde genre _"mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ??"._

_**« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?? »**_

Tient ! Vous voyez ? J'suis vraiment trop fort, moi. Hm ? Ah oui, il a posé une question donc, je suppose qu'il faut que l'un de nous lui réponde, non ? Ben oui, j'ai trouvé ça tout seul, pourquoi ? Hm… Je regarde Wolborg qui soupire et s'allonge. Ok. Ca fait quoi si on veut pas lui répondre mais que le tigrounet semble s'impatienter?

_**« -Driger…KAI M'A ABANDONNEEEEEEEER !!! »**_

Arg… Mais oreilles ! Driger semble lui aussi être devenu soudainement sourd, vu la tête qu'il fait… Pfff… Hahahaha ! Hem…

_**« -Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire, là ?**_

_**-Euh… Toi d'abord ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**_

_**-…J'sais pas… Ray a rien voulu me dire… »**_

On se regarde tous (sauf Dranzer, trop occuper a chialé sur l'épaule du tigre…).

**« -Alors, Kon ?**

**-Bon, autant être franc. Kai vient de m'appeler pour me demander de te surveiller. Me demande pas pourquoi…**

**-QUOI ???? L'ENFOIRE !**

**-Bon, et si tu m'expliquer la situation ? Parce que, personnellement, je pense que t'es assez grand pour te surveiller tout seul. Quoique…**

**-Hey ! Pfffff… »**

Brian se met a expliquer la situation au maître de Driger et nous, on écoute avec attention. C'est bizarre, mais au fur et à mesure que les explications venaient, les têtes de Driger et de son maître se décomposaient et…

**« -Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.**

**-Tssss… Tu pense bien que si c'était une blague, Hiwatari ne t'aurait pas appeler… Il n'a pas le sens de l'humour… »**

Bien vrai ! Oups… Pourquoi Driger nous foudroie-t-il du regard en montrant les crocs ? Il croit quoi, là ? Nous faire peur ? HAHAHAHA !! Mais nous, on a peur de rien ! Surtout moi !

_**« -C'est une blague, pas vrai ?**_

**_-Euh… Laisse moi réfléchir cinq minutes. Non !_** Lui répond Wolborg avec humeur.

_**-… ? … ! »**_

Il a l'air sous le choc…

Tient ? Le petit vient de faire son apparition devant le chinois avec ses immenses yeux bleus et sa petite boule d'ange qui ne présage rien de bon pour nous… Au secours ! Kon l'observe un moment.

**« -IL EN EST PAS QUESTION !**

**-Hey ! On se calme ! C'est a moi qu'ils l'ont confié ! Pas a toi !**

**-Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… TE surveiller pendant que TU t'occupe du bébé, ça revient à dire que… JE DOIS SURVEILLER DEUX MÔMES !!!**

**-Mais naan… Minute. TU VIENS DE ME TRAITER DE QUOI, LÀ ???**

**-De… »**

_**OUINNNNNNN !!!**_

Arg ! Mais faites le taireuh ! Le gamin s'est mis à pleurer ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Hm ? Comment ça il est triste ? Ah bon ? Ah… Ca explique peut-être pourquoi il pleure…

**« -Ah bah bravo ! Maintenant il pleure!**

**-La faute à qui ?! »**

Le chinois s'avance vers le petit, le prend dans ses bras et essuie ses petites joues humides. Aussitôt, le calme revient… Gloire ! Ce petit à la voix encore plus perçante que Dranzer ! C'est effrayant… ! Kon parle tout bas au mioche ; qui d'ailleurs ne l'écoute même pas… ; et nous, comme des idiots, on reste fasciné… Il s'est quand même bien s'y prendre avec un gosse… Pourquoi on l'a confié à Bry' dans ce cas ? C'est vrai, quoi ? Bry' et les enfants, ça fait 36…

Tient, d'ailleurs, en parlant de Bry', il est où ? Ah ! Il est là ! Bah… Pourquoi il reste planté là, à observer Kon avec un petit sourire… ?

**« -Bon… D'accord. J'accepte de rester ici pour l'enfant.** Fait Kon avec un sourire grand d'au moins 15 mètres !

**-Hm hm…QUOI ? PAS QUESTION !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-C'est chez moi, ICI ! Il est hors de question que tu te squatte chez moi !**

**-Bon, et bien dans ce cas, débrouille-toi ! C'est vrai, après tout, s'il fait des cauchemars la nuit, il faudra bien que tu te lève… Il faudra aussi lui donner à manger, lui faire prendre son bain, l'emmener aux toilettes…Bonne chance ! »**

Hein ? Il oserait pas nous abandonner quand même ?! Driger, lui, semble plutôt rassurer. Grrrrr… J'vais en faire de la patté pour chats !

**« -Pfffffff… C'est bon. Va chercher tes affaires. Tu dormiras ici en attendant que les deux zigotos de service rentrent. »**

QUOI ? Brian, non ! C'est pas vraaaaai… Il a encore cédé… Brian ! Tu te ramollis, mon vieux !

_**« -Il… Il oserait pas, hein ? Mais je veux pas, moi ! Raaaaaaay !!!**_

**_-Hahahaha ! Bienvenue ! Au fait, t'en a pour un mois entier à nous supporter…_** Rit Wolborg.

_**-… Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !! »**_

Et si! Niark niark niark! J'vais me sentir moins seul d'un coup.

**« -Au fait, je vais dormir où ?** Demande Kon.

**-Dans le salon.**

**-Hein ? Attends ! Et le petit ?**

**-Dans le salon aussi.**

**-Ca va pas, non ?! On dormira dans ta chambre et toi dans le salon.** Annonce Kon d'un ton catégorique tout en allant vers la sortie.

**-PAS QUESTION ! »** Hurle mon Brian.

Trop tard. Il est partit… On soupire tous quand on remarque alors une chose…

…Quelqu'un renifle bruyamment…

Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois… Comment ça, si ? Hé ho !

_**Ouinnnnnnnnnnn !!!!**_

…Pffffffffff…

**_« -Horreur et damnation… »__

* * *

_**

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors ? J'ai le droit à un peu d'encouragement ?**_

Kai : Rêves…

_**Ben quoi ? Lol**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	7. Mais pourquoi il pleure?

_**Les spectres reprennent du service !**_

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

…

_**Hé ho ? Y-a quelqu'un ?**_

…

_**Bon…Tant pis alors. J'envoie le chapitre…**_

Dranzer : NAAAAN !

**_Oh, tient ?T'es là toi ? Allez ! Répond au reviews !_**

Dranzer :…C'est obligé ?

_**C'est ça ou je te ridiculise encore plus…**_

Dranzer : Pour ce que j'ai à perdre…Bon :

**Will**_(Dranzer)_Tu trouves ça trop court ?? Ah mon goût, c'est déjà trop long…

_**Dranzer…**_

_(Dranzer)_ Euh, oui, donc…Hem…Je crois (malheureusement pour moi…)que ce chapitre va être plus long que d'habitude (l'auteur à l'air de trop bonne humeur…Au secours !).

**Aoi Boya :**_(Dranzer)_Que Tyson et Max se ramènent ?? Ca va pas non ?! Ils vont se foutrent de nous !

_**Dranzer !**_

_(Dranzer)_Oui, je sais…L'auteur te remercie pour les compliments et encouragements. Au passage, je tient à te signaler que c'est pas Ray qui va le plus souffrir, mais NOUS, nous autres pauvres spectres !

_**Dranzer ! Continue ou je te déplume !**_

Dranzer: Gloups !

**Radiklement**_(Dranzer) _Toi aussi t'en à marre de Ray ??

_**Dranzer ! T'es censé être neutre !**_

_(Dranzer)_ Mouais… Bon. En tout cas, merci du compliment : c'est vrai qu'on est géniaux !

Wolborg: Surtout moi !

_**Wolborg ! T'étais là aussi ? Cool ! Allez, fais les suivantes !**_

Wolborg : Pourquoi j'suis là, moi ?…

**Mam'zell Mawie :** _(Wolborg)_ Comment fais-tu pour trouver ça drôle ?? _(voie l'auteur prête à le tuer…)_ Euh…Hem. Oui, donc, Kalas1209 est très (trop…) contente que cette…fic, te plaise. Tu habites au Québec ? Tu veux pas m'adopter pour m'éloigner de cette folle ??

_**WOLBORG !**_

Wolborg : J'ais rien dit !

_**Continue, au lieu de vouloir sans arrêt t'enfuir…**_

**Tia Dragons's Mistress :** _(Wolborg)_ T'as raison, il fait pitié… _(Dranzer)_ Non ! Mais c'est cette folle qui n'arrête pas de me martyriser ! _(se fait assommer) ;_ _(Wolborg)_ Pousse-toi ! C'est moi qui répond ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Dranzer fait pitié et Bryan est nul avec les gosses… Seul mon Tala est génial !

_**Wolborg… Impartial j'ai dit…**_

_(Wolborg) _Oui, je sais…_ (relie la review) _Quoi ? Que Bryan aille rejoindre Kon dans le lit ???? Arg !_ (tombe dans les pommes)_

_**Wolborg ? Wolborg ! Zut… Tia, je crois que ton idée l'a traumatisé, lol. Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements ! Et merci de me lire encore malgré tout le temps que je vous fais attendre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 6 : Mais pourquoi il pleure ?**

_P.O.V : Wolborg…_

_**Ouinnnnnnnnnnn !!!!**_

**_« -Horreur et damnation… »_** Murmure Falborg.

Comme tu dis, vieux… Je sens que le mois va être long…Très long. Bon, maintenant, il faut que je règle un problème de taille :

_**« -DRANZER ! CA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT ! ARRETES DE CHIALER !**_

_**-…**_

**_-Laisse tomber, tu vois pas qu'il ne t'écoute pas._** Me fait Falborg.

_**-Euh…Pourquoi c'est sur moi qu'il pleure ? Hein ? »**_

Tient, le tigre est toujours là ? Génial… D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne question…

**« -Chuuuut ! Pas la peine de hurler comme ça…**

**-Ouinnnnnnnnnn !**

**-Chuuuuuuuut je te dis !**

**-Hmmmmm ouinnnnnnn!**

**-MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE, OUI?? »**

Silence.

Décidément, il n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas patient, le Brian… C'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça de s'occuper d'un mioche…Si ? Brian soupire, dépose le gamin sur le canapé et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pffffff…Pitoyable. Même Tala s'avais s'y prendre avec le gosse.

…

……..

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue qu'il y a un air de ressemblance entre ces deux là : ils arrivent à faire craquer n'importe qui avec le _regard-larmoyant-du-p'tit-chiot-abandonné-sur-le-bord-de-la-route-par-un-temps-pluvieux_…

_**« -Tsssss…**_

_**-Quoi, « tssss » ?**_

_**-Ton maître est stupide.**_

_**-REPETE POUR VOIR !**_

_**-Ton maître est stupide.**_

_**-Grrrrrrrr… !**_

_**-Il est évident que l'enfant pleure car Ray est partit. Ray est tellement gentil…Pas étonnant que le petit l'ait adopté. Il a bon goût, pas comme certains…**_

_**-Grrrrrrrrr ! J'VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, LE MINOU ! »**_

Nan mais il se prend pour qui ? Hein ?! Sale bête ! Il va goûter à mes crocs et aux serres de Falborg et de Dranzer ! Euh…D'ailleurs, il est où, lui ? Ca fait un moment qu'on l'entend plus chialer…

_**« -Arg ! Wolborg ! A l'aideuh… !**_

_**-… ?!?!?!**_

_**-Hey ! Wolborg ! »**_

J'y crois pas…C'est un cauchemar, hein ? Pas vrai ? Arrêtez de me dire « non » ! Figurez vous qu'il vient de ce produire la chose la plus…la plus…_impossible_ que j'ai jamais vu ! Quoi ? Et bien…Comment dire ? On est mal, mais alors, _très_ mal barré…

**« -Zolie zozio…Zolie ! »**

_**« -Ben ça alors…**_

_**-Comment ça peut être possible… »**_

Là, devant nous, le gosse, assis sur le canapé, balançant ses petites jambes, EST EN TRAIN DE CARRESSER DRANZER !!!! Comment ça, c'est choupi ? CA N'EST PAS CHOUPI ! C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !!! Le morveux peut nous voir et nous toucher ! C'est pas possible, c'est un monstre ou quoi ?

_**« -Oh il est trop chouuuuu !**_

_**-FALBORG ! TU PLAISANTE, J'ESPERE ???**_

_**-Bah…Non.**_

**_-Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est inquiétant._** Fait Driger.

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Tssss…Tel maître, tel spectre…**_

_**-T'insinue quoi, là ? Hein ?**_

**_-…Laisse tomber. Pour en revenir a ta question, c'est simple : si l'enfant peut nous voir ET nous toucher, c'est qu'il doit avoir un don spécial…Dois-je te rappeler qu'AUCUN humain ; même pas nos maîtres ; ne peuvent nous voir tant que nous sommes ainsi ? Encore moins nous toucher…_**Explique le tigre.

_**-Ah…Pas bête. »**_

Silence.

On observe un instant la scène pour ce rendre compte que Dranzer s'est finalement trouver une occupation : jouer avec le gosse…J'te jure…A croire que c'est maladif chez lui. L'époque où Kai n'était qu'un gosse doit franchement lui manquer, c'est pas possible autrement…

**_« -N'empêche, c'est quand même chou…non ?_** Tente Falborg.

_**-Non.**_

**_-Il est maléfique…_**Fis-je.

_**-Maléfique, maléfique…Tout de suite les grands mots…**_

_**-MALEFIQUE ! »**_

Est-ce qu'il peut comprendre ça ? Non, c'est trop en demander pour son cerveau… Finalement, je remporte mon attention sur Dranzer. Il est vraiment attentionné avec les gosses… Déjà quand Kai était petit, il avais le complexe du spectre protecteur… Toujours là pour le rassurer, le réconforter, lui parler, essayer de l'empêcher de faire des conneries… Et aujourd'hui, ça recommence. J'étends mes pattes avant pour m'étirer et fini par m'allonger. Quitte à surveiller ce qu'il se passe, autant que je ne me fatigue pas.

**_« -Wolborg ? T'essaie pas de l'arrêter ?_** Me demande Falborg.

_**-Non…**_

**_-Et si le maître de Falborg arrive ? Il va prendre le petit pour un fou. Il vaut mieux arrêter Dranzer tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ?_** Fais Driger.

_**-Non… Ca faisait longtemps que Dranzer n'avait plus agit ainsi… Je préfère le voir comme ça que tout le temps en train de chialer. »**_

Quoi ? Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça, ces idiots ? Qu'est-ce que j'ais dit, encore ? Oh, pis je m'en fiche !

* * *

Après presque une heure de jeu avec Dranzer, le petit s'endors sur le canapé. Dranzer nous rejoint, de bonne humeur. Il étend ses ailes puis commence la toilette de ses plumes… Pffffff… Comment je fais pour supporter un spectre pareille, hein ?

**_« -Tu t'es bien ammusé ?_** Je lance, sarcastique.

_**-Hm… Il me rappelle Kai à son âge… »**_

J'le savais !

_**« -J'espère que tu te rends compte de la situation ?!**_

_**-… ?**_

**_-Le petit nous vois et peut apparemment nous toucher… C'est inquiétant._** Fait le tigre.

**_-Oui, et ?_** Fais Dranzer, tout en baillant.

_**-ET ??? Tu oses demander ? Il est MALEFIQUE ! »**_

Dranzer me regarde avec un air _t'es-complètement-frappé_…Il fini par soupirer. Ce qu'il m'énerveeeeeuh !

**_« -Je ne vois pas le problème. Kai aussi me voyait et pouvait me toucher quand il était petit._** Lâche-t-il, pas plus préoccupé que ça.

_**-… !!!!!!! »**_

On doit tirer de drôles de têtes pour qu'il nous regarde comme si on était fou… C'est un cauchemar ! Vous comprenez ? Un cauchemar ! Et non, je ne dramatise pas !

_**« -Quoi ?**_

**_-Tu…Tu veux dire que… Kai a des pouvoirs ?_** Demande Driger, paniqué.

_**-Mais non ! Vous êtes vraiment stupides… Tous les enfants, dans ces âges là, peuvent faire ça. Je crois que c'est dû à leur innocence… Plus il sont innocents, plus ils peuvent nous voir. Après, bien sûr, ça dépend si ce sont nos maîtres ou pas.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Tsssss…Me dîtes pas que vous n'aviez rien remarquer ? »**_

Hem…Non mais, il se prend pour qui ? Bien sûr qu'on le savais ! JE le savais ! N'oubliez pas que je suis Wolborg ! Dranzer éclate de rire (je vais le tuer…) jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée. Le petit se réveille doucement et Bryan décide enfin à sortir de sa chambre.

**« -T'es déjà là ?**

**-Ravi de voir que je t'ais manqué. »**

Tient ? Kon est déjà de retour…Super…

* * *

_P.O.V : Driger…_

RAAAAAAAY!!! Il est de retour! Enfin ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire à ce maître ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?! On abandonne pas son spectre dévoué et loyal comme ça ! Bon, on se calme…Un carré est un cercle…Hm…On respire…Voilà, c'est mieux.

**« -Hmmmmmm… »** Baille le petit.

Ray sourit, pousse à moitié Kutznetsov et va s'asseoir à côté du gosse. Bien sûr, au passage, il laisse son sac dans les bras du maître de Falborg. Ray parle doucement au petit, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Le gamin sourit, rit même. En fait, il est plutôt adorable, ce petit. Ray est vraiment doué avec les enfants… Quand est-ce qu'il se décide à en avoir, hein ? Si ce que Dranzer a dit est vrai, je crois que je vais rester dans la famille de Ray trèèès longtemps ! Autant veiller sur les générations futures et leur faire part de mon expérience de spectre. Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas ainsi…

**« -Tssss…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est pas possible d'aimer les gosses à ce point…Tu te prend pour une fille, hein ?**

**-…Tu es pitoyable, Kutznetsov. Tu le sais, au moins ? »**

Ray reprend ses affaires des mains de cet …ce…grrrrrrrrrr…et part s'enfermer dans la seule chambre de l'appartement. Je jette un regard glacial à Falborg (son maître est un abrutit, tout comme lui !) et vais rejoindre mon Ray.

Ray est là, assis sur le bord du lit, la tête basse. J'aime pas le voir comme ça… Finalement, je décide d'apparaître devant lui est vient m'allonger en ronronnant à ses pieds. Quoi ? Je lui signal juste ma présence ! N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses avec vos esprits tordus ! (Aïe !)

**« -Driger…Pourquoi ais-je accepté de venir, hein ? Pourquoi je l'… »**

Hein ? Ray ? Je le regarde, surpris. Il a voulu dire quelque chose mais c'est ravisé. C'est là que je vois deux petites larmes couler le long de ses joues…Ray…Mais, pourquoi il pleure ?

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Alors ? Est-ce que c'était bien ?**_

Ray : Je pleure ? Moi ? Pour cet idiot en plus ?

**_Ben, oui…_**

Dranzer :…

_**Dranzer, ça va pas?**_

Dranzer : Bizarre…Tu ne m'as pas si martyrisé que ça, aujourd'hui…

_**C'est normal, c'est parce que aujourd'hui, j'écris deux chapitres et, comme je suis en vacances, j'ai le temps de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Mwahahahahahahaha !**_

Wolborg :…Bon, prévenez-moi quand ce sera fini…

Falborg : Tu vas où ?

Wolborg : Dormir.

_**Kalas1209**_


	8. Finalement, si

_**Les spectres reprennent du service !**_

_**Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7 : Finalement, si…**

_P.O.V : Dranzer…_

**« -Tssss…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est pas possible d'aimer les gosses à ce point…Tu te prend pour une fille, hein ?**

**-…Tu es pitoyable, Kutznetsov. Tu le sais, au moins ? »**

Ray reprend ses affaires des mains de Bryan et part s'enfermer dans la seule chambre de l'appartement. Driger jette un regard glacial à Falborg ( Ca ne m'étonne pas : son maître est un abrutit…) et va rejoindre son Ray. Falborg aussi à l'air exaspérer par son maître. Il bouillonne sur place… Ce qui m'étonne un peu. Moi qui pensais qu'il serait fier de Bryan…

**_« -Hey, Falborg ? Ca a pas l'air d'aller…_**Fais-je.

**_-Bryan…_**Grogne-t-il. **_Mais quel con ! Si jamais Kon s'en va, il va m'entendre ! »_**

Wolborg et moi nous regardons. On hallucine, pas vrai ? Non, je veux pas de réponses de votre part…

**_« -Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce qu'il reste, hein ?_** Demande Wolborg.

**_-Parce-qu'il est beaucoup plus doué que Bry' pour garder un môme. Je tiens à ma vie, moi ! »_**

Ah, ok. C'était par intérêt… Je jette un œil au maître de Falborg pour voir que ce dernier regarde bizarrement la porte de sa chambre. Le petit court alors jusqu'à lui et tire gentiment sur le bas de son pantalon. Aaaah… Finalement, Tala a bien fait de l'adopter. Enfin… D'une certaine manière…

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? »**

Le petit lui refais le coût du regard larmoyant et Bryan soupire. Aucune volonté, ce type… Bref, il frappe à la porte.

**« -Kon ! Réponds !**

**-VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !**

**-…Bon, écoute, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça, j'avoue. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.**

**-…Et ?**

**-Et quoi ?! Tu veux quand même que je m'excuse ?!**

**-SI !**

**-ET PUIS QUOI** **ENCORE ??**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…Ok, ça va, t'as gagné… Maintenant, sort de cette chambre ! Il est l'heure de manger ! »**

Ray sort de la chambre et sourit. Y-a de quoi… Comment fais-t-il pour faire plier Bryan ? Je croyais que seul Tala y arrivait…A moins que…Non, quand même pas…C'est impossible !

**« -J'attends tes excuses…**

**-…Ggggggggrrrrr…**

**-Quoi ? Désolé, mais j'ai pas tout compris. Tu grognais trop.**

**-JE M'EXCUSE ! CA VA, LÀ ?? T'ES CONTENT ??? »**

Ray lui fais un grand sourire. Il semble…heureux…HEUREUX ?

**« -Oui, très…**Répond Ray. **Bon, allez ! On va manger ! »**

Non…Je rêve… C'est… Quand même pas…Si ? Non !

**_« -Hey ! Dranzer ! Tu tire une drôle de tête…Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?_** Me demande Wolborg.

_**-Bryan…**_

**_-Quoi, Bryan?_** S'inquiète Falborg.

_**-Il… Il est…**_

**_-Tu peux pas être plus clair ?_** **_»_**

Je me trompe peut-être. J'espère… Sinon j'en connais un qui va gueuler…Tient, d'ailleurs, Driger arrive vers nous, l'air songeur.

**_« -Je crois que Ray a un problème…_**Fit-il en s'asseyant.

**_-Ca…_**Commence Falborg.

**_-Tais-toi ! Laisse le parler !_** Fis-je.

_**-Tout à l'heure… Ray à voulu me dire quelque chose mais il s'est ravisé…**_

**_-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_** Je demande.

_**-Pourquoi je l'… »**_

Driger et moi nous regardons. On a sûrement le même pressentiment. On en fais d'ailleurs part aux autres et…

**_« -NON, NON et NON ! JE REFUSE ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! PIGE ??_**

_**-Ecoute, Falborg…**_

_**-Nooooooon!…Je veux pas moiiii…**_

**_-Parce-que tu crois vraiment que ça m'enchante ?! _**S'énerve Driger.

**_-De plus, ce n'est que des suppositions. Bon, allons les rejoindre. »_** Fais Wolborg.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine et le petit, assis sur une chaise, nous sourit en nous voyant.

**« -Mais non ! Pas comme ça ! Tu vas te couper un doigt, idiot ! »**

Hein ? On tourne la tête pour voir Ray et Bryan, devant le plan de travail. Ray s'énerve après Bryan qui tente d'ouvrir quelque chose avec un énooooorme couteau… Gloups.

**« -Oh ! Ca va, hein ! Je fais comme je veux ! C'est MA cuisine !**

**-Ouais, ben c'est à se demander comment tu t'y prend pour préparer à manger… T'es pas doué…**

**-Et alors ? Quelques plats surgelés et basta !**

**-…Le petit à besoin d'une alimentation saine et équilibrée.** Fais Ray.

**-La pizza, c'est équilibré !**

**-Non !**

**-Si !**

**-J'te dit que non ! Laisse donc cette boîte, je vais faire autre chose.**

**-Tsssss…**

**-Quelque chose à redire ?!**

**-Euh…Non.**

**-Bien ! »**

Hé ben…Je savais pas Ray aussi autoritaire… Bryan soupire, range la boîte de pizza et va s'asseoir à côté du petit. Il reste là, à observer Ray faire à manger, un petit sourire au lèvres… Arg ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! J'en suis sûr ! Driger à l'air de penser la même chose que moi alors que les deux autres semblent…ahuris.

**« -Bryan ? Passe moi le sel, s'il te plais.**

**-Hm. »**

Bryan se lève et lui tend le sel. Leurs doigts s'effleurent (c'était à prévoir…) et Ray, l'air de rien, rougit doucement et le remercie d'une petite voix. Bryan a un petit sourire et retourne s'asseoir.

**_« -NAAAAAAAN !! JE PEUX PAS Y COIREUUUH ! C'est impossibleeeeee ! Bryyyyyy' ! Pas ça, pitiéééééé ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas une jolie petite brune, hein ? Ou une blonde ? Une rousse ? NAN ! Il a fallu que ce soit luiiii… Malédiction ! »_** Pleurniche Falborg.

Le petit rigole et tape joyeusement dans ces mains. J'adore ce gosse, finalement.

**« -Ray ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Finalement… Je veux bien te laisser ma chambre. »**

Ray se retourne vers lui, tout souriant.

_**« -Non…Dîtes moi que je suis dans un cauchemar. Il ne va pas accepter, hein ? Ils ne peuvent pas… »**_

**« -Merci, Bryan ! »**

**_« -Falborg…, finalement, je crois bien que…si. »_** Rit Wolborg.

Sadique.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Falborg : NOOOOON !

_**Falborg, on a dit « si » ! Lit donc le titre !**_

Falborg : Maiiiiiis…

Dranzer : C'est la vie !

_**Et oui !**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**J'ai le droit à un petit mot ?**_

Falborg_ (écris sauvagement sur une feuille) _:Mouais…Tu vas voir…

_**Euh…Falborg, si c'est une lettre de menaces, c'est l'autre pile.**_

Dranzer : Quelle pile ?

_**Celle que Falborg et Wolborg remplissent à chaque fois…J'y ais pas encore touché, lol.**_

Spectres:…

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
